Part Time
by TwinKuro
Summary: AU They do know each other but that was an old story of their younger days. They are no longer kid anymore and those old stories remained as memories. Will those memories of their friendship remains as reminiscence of their life or will it grow further beyond it?
1. Chapter 1

**Another story emerged with alternate universe as base. I don't know how this one will come out later so please read and enjoy the first chapter of Part Time.**

**Summary: AU They do know each other but that was an old story of their younger days. They are no longer kid anymore and those old stories remained as memories. Will those memories of their friendship remains as reminiscence of their life or will it grow further beyond it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline only.**

**Part Time Chapter 1: Prologue**

Flynn Scifo, one of part timer at a retail shop, which located in the middle quarter of imperial capital Zaphias, was arranging new stock on shelves when Hisca Aiheap, the shop manager had called for him.

"Flynn, come here for a second."

"Yes I'm coming."

Flynn stopped in front of the young woman manager and looked at her. His gaze then turned to another person beside her. There stood a young man with long black hair, which tied into a simple ponytail, and he was wearing everything in black colour including his boots. The man also had a bored gaze plastered on his face, which was scanning around the small shop.

Flynn shrugged. _What's wrong with this guy? This is a shop not a funeral place!_

The blonde worker suddenly realized there was a sweet scent coming from the raven in front of him, which is smell like fresh baked goods and coffees. He smiled slightly at the aroma.

Hisca faked a cough and looked at Flynn with a curious gaze. "Flynn this is Yuri. He is the new part time worker here which will have same working hour with yours and as the one who had worked here for five months already; you will be teaching him everything he need to know here."

Flynn nodded at the information and looked at Yuri again. This time, their gaze clashed. Yuri's eyes widen slightly and slowly became usual bored again. The blonde who oblivious with the sudden changes from the raven, looked at the manager again.

"So I assume that he will start working today?" He casually asked while his mind wandering to something else. _He is a civilian from what I can see and why they take him in here? I must ask Hisca about this later._

"Yes, and Yuri…" Hisca nodded and looked at Yuri.

"Yeah?" Yuri tilted his head to the side slightly.

"This is Flynn and he will be your senior here until you learn everything from him and please do a good job both of you." Hisca ended the short knowing each other session and smiled at both young men. "I will be at my place back there if there is anything you both need to ask."

"Yes, we will." Flynn smiled and nodded slightly. Yuri also nodded slowly.

Hisca smiled back and left the shop to the small office at the back.

After a few moments of silence, Flynn turned to Yuri and pointed the shirt he wore. "You need to wear this shop uniform when you are working here. Wait a moment I will get one for you."

Yuri nodded again and watched Flynn crouched behind a counter. He shrugged and looked down to the floor with a sad smile on his face.

_Out of many people I don't want see and here he is. He didn't remember me. Flynn, it has been a year and half already and you act just as if we were kids. Always act superior._

**So, weird? Short? Mysterious enough?**

**Any comments, reviews, critiques and idea are gladly accepted and thanks for enjoying this short intro. Next meeting will be another chapter! Wait until then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The previous chapter is just too short but that was just a prologue only. There will be slightly changes in here too. Now it will be the beginning and please enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline only.**

**Part Time Chapter 2: The Beginning**

Around lower quarter of Imperial Capital of Zaphias, there was a small bakery and coffee shop. Estellise Sidos Heurassein the daughter of one powerful family of the capital owned it. She merely opened a shop at lower quarter as one of her way to help the residence to get food at much lower price with a good quality and she never tried to take any advantage on it. She opened the shop with help from several friends and Yuri is one of them. He worked as baker at there.

"So Yuri, how is your new part time job?" Karol innocently asked while trying to pull a pile filled with clean water. He placed down the pile beside the table.

"Fine, I do well anyway." Yuri halfhearted replied Karol's question while punched the dough on a table. _I do really well with that work_. He was preparing a new batch of sweet buns while the other kid observed him all of the time.

"Really? I thought you drop the job after a few days. Well Raven did make some assumption making me thinking like that." Karol muttered something as he stared at the sweet bun dough.

Yuri stopped from his work and looked at Karol with slight interest. "That old man? What did he say?"

"He said; you are not good when come to service the people and you easily pick up a fight when you are not happy with them."

The raven smirked. "Slightly true but that part time job required me to work with inventories and cleaning only. No interaction with people so I kind like it." He sighed softly. _In addition, there also someone I know there but he don't remember me right now._

"Like this job? Preparing the buns and cakes? Hey wait, so you don't like to have a talk with me? Estelle? Rita? Raven? And Judith?" Karol quickly asked multiple questions with a curious expression.

Yuri raised his eyebrows. "Whoa, I don't mean it like that. I just hate to serve people. Having a talk is another story, so don't bother with it."

"No wonder you never stepped out to the front, so, then who is the one do the…I mean serve the customers at that shop?"

"Another worker." _Flynn._

Karol nodded and both he and Yuri turned their gaze to the door when it opened. There stood a young pink haired woman with a genuine smile plastered on her face. She was wearing short sleeves white blouse with light pink ribbon loosely tied around the collar. She also wore a light pink skirt with white apron and light brown boots.

"Yuri, I'm sorry to bother you right now. We need another batch of blueberry cupcakes too. It is finish already out there."

"Sure, just wait for a moment." Yuri turned around and opened the proofer, taking out a large tray containing unbaked blueberry cupcakes. He placed the tray inside an oven, closed it and switched on.

Estelle looked at Karol. "Well Karol, done with the delivery?"

"Yeah, is there another delivery that I need to do?"

"For now, no but can you help Judith out there? She kind needs an extra hand right now. The customers keep ordering the coffees and Rita busy with people around. Apparently they want to have she as waitress for today, not Judith."

"Sure." Karol quickly left the kitchen area leaving Yuri and Estelle alone.

"So Estelle, got something on your mind?" Yuri casually asked while pulled out the freshly baked banana cupcakes from another oven.

"About Flynn, he still don't remember you?"

"I don't know. Just don't know."

"Then, talk to him already. It is long enough."

"I don't have anything to talk with him so why should I?"

"You are so stubborn." The pink haired groaned softly.

"I am." Yuri smirked slightly and continued with his job.

Estelle sighed and slowly left after took a tray of hot blueberry pancakes with her.

* * *

It had been two months since Yuri's first day working at that retail shop. Flynn as a responsible senior always tried to find any free time to teach everything he knew. The raven had several experience working at a grocery shop before, making Flynn's work became easier but he still would gave a hand when the latter asked something from him.

Yuri was checking price tagging on canned foods when Flynn started his observation on the raven.

"It has been two months and he did a good job so far." The blonde whispered and nodded slightly. He flipped another page and chuckled slightly as he saw Yuri pulled the uniform's sleeve for several times.

"That uniform is just too big on him anyway. Well that is the smallest one I gave to him I think." He flipped another page of incoming products while his eyes still glued at Yuri.

"Why I didn't realize it before? He looks like someone I knew but I don't know where I had seen someone like him." He wondered.

Yuri on the other hand was checking the price tag while his mind wandered to somewhere else. He blinked and stared at the cans on the shelf in front of him. Oblivious to his surrounding, he did not detect anything came from the blonde.

Flynn's gaze still focused on Yuri with some thoughts came into his mind.

"It has been two months and he acted like we do not know each other before." Yuri muttered softly, slowly took out one can from the shelf and observed it.

"What had happened to him when I left him after that accident?" He placed the can to it original place and took another one.

"He never recovered his memories, huh?"

Yuri closed the price record book and slowly walked to the counter. He stopped in front of Flynn and placed the book on the counter, beside the book Flynn read that time.

"I'm done checking." Yuri stated and took a quick look on the content from Flynn's book.

"Good and Yuri, I will be not working for tomorrow. Are you will be alright if I leave you alone for one day?"

"I think I will manage it." Yuri nodded slightly while tried to peek at the blonde by avoiding any of their gaze clashing. He wished to ask the blonde why he wouldn't come tomorrow but he kept the question away.

"You can refer with Hisca if you don't understand anything. She is always here even though she is quite busy handling with the suppliers and don't worry she will help you anyway." Flynn calmly instructed while flipping another page.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Yuri casually replied and waved his hand lazily.

Flynn froze at the casual reply he got and looked at Yuri with intense gaze. "You." He spoke softly.

"Yes?" Yuri slowly tilted his head so he could see Flynn clearly but after a few seconds, he looked away wondering. _His gaze is different. Is he starting to remember anything?_

Flynn also looked to his side. "Never mind just go sweep the floor. It is kind of dusty back there." The blonde quickly covered his surprised reaction and continued with his reading.

Yuri shrugged a bit and left the blonde alone without any words. _Okay, he don't remember me. Should I act just like usual or wait for another few days more?_ He sighed. _I should focus on my other jobs rather than worrying about Flynn doesn't remember me right now. It is better like this anyway. Wait a moment; he will be not around here tomorrow so who will serve the customers?_

Flynn sighed and rubbed his head after Yuri was far enough from him. The blonde looked at the busy raven again. "I swear I had heard that tone somewhere but where exactly?"

_And, he still has that sweet smell around him and I kind of like it._

**Still short…**


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been a long time, so here a new chapter and please enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline only.**

**Part Time Chapter 3: The Box and Closet**

Flynn was cleaning his quarters early in the morning when he found a small dusty box under his bed. He quickly pulled the box out and dusted off any debris and dust on it before placing it down on his study table. He stared at the box and tried to figuring out anything related.

"I never remember have this thing." He muttered softly and slowly opened the box. His eyes widen at the sight. In the box, there were two old wooden swords, some rolled papers and several envelopes. He took one of the rolled papers and unrolled it.

"Yuri"

* * *

Flynn was wandering around the lower quarter when he spotted a small bakery and coffee shop at one corner there. He stopped in front of the shop and stared at the shop signboard.

"Brave Vesperia…bakery and cafe." He muttered softly and smiled. "The name is interesting. I wish here got some nice food and coffee." He pushed the door and stepped into the small shop.

Flynn arrival to the shop was welcomed by sweet buns and cakes atmosphere with bittersweet coffee aroma. A cheerful pink haired young woman quickly greeted the newly arrived customer.

"I'm sorry dear customer but we are not open yet…Flynn!" Estelle quickly pulled the blonde into a quick hug. She slightly hummed with a bright smile plastered on her face and shook Flynn's hand.

Flynn smiled back slowly, retrieved his hand and scanned around the small shop observing the products.

"It had been a long time since last time we meet each other." Estelle put out a conversation.

Flynn nodded while his gaze still focusing at the small shop interior. The wall was cream in colour with black small round tables randomly placed with chairs. "Yes Estellise, it has been a while. Well everyone was getting busier each day and we hardly have free time together. So, you are working here?"

She looked at the shop. "Kind of, actually this place is mine and my friends. We are working together so we could help the citizen here."

"You always think about the others." The blonde smiled at his friend work. _You always were._

"You too, Flynn. I know you always do that. Working as one of the captain of the imperial guard and I know that you also do some part time job."

Flynn raised his eyebrows. "How come you know about that? I mean the part time job."

"How long we are friends?"

"I guess I can't hide anything from you, Lady Estellise."

"Don't call me that outside. I always prefer you call my name only either in or out but you never fulfill my request." The pink haired woman softly pouted and invited Flynn into deeper part of the shop. They took a seat at one less people who could see them.

"Beside that, I learn about it from one of my friends here. I mean your part time job."

"Oh, I thought no one know about me except you and those guards since that accident."

Estelle shuddered at the reply she got from Flynn "I am sorry, I forgot about that accident. Well, it has been a year already, has anything come back to you? I mean your memory."

Flynn smiled a bit. "Actually, I kind of learned something about that. My memory, I remember my deceased family and certain someone that I know very well and I need to find him."

"Really? That is good to hear."

The bell rang and door opened. A dark long haired man stepped in with hurry. "Hey Rita, can you make me some hot chocolate? It is kind of freezing out there."

"Just do it yourself. I am busy right now." Rita huffed and took a tray with two cups of hot coffee. She went to the table where Estelle and Flynn were.

Yuri's gaze followed the brunette and slightly stiffened. "Flynn…" He muttered softly. _What is he doing here? Among many people, I don't want to see and why he is here? I don't think he have any business here unless buy something to eat or drink._

"Yuri." Flynn firmly spoke and stood up making Rita quickly stepped away and stayed silence beside Estelle. They changed their gaze and focused at both young men in the middle of their shop.

"We need to talk." Flynn quickly grabbed one of Yuri's arms and dragging the latter with him to the door.

Yuri surprised with sudden treatment, struggled and tried to pull his arm. "Hey! It is hurt! Let go of me. I need to work now! I got a lot of thing to bake back there!"

Flynn halted his walk and looked at Estelle. "I need him for a while if you don't mind Estellise and I am sorry for this sudden interruption."

"I don't mind; just send him back here when you are done." The pink haired woman smiled and nodded.

"Yes, don't worry about that, I will send him here just like how I take him out." Flynn formerly nodded.

"What? Hey, I am not a toy for both of you saying like that. Just let go of my hand already you serious bastard!"

"Yuri, language and please stop struggling or I will…"

"Will what?" Yuri stop with his struggling. He warily eyed Flynn.

"I will lock you in my closet for eternity."

"Huh?" Estelle and Rita blinked at the sudden proposal from the blonde man.

Yuri's eyes widen. "Fine, let's hurry and done with whatever it is in your mind." He quickly pulled Flynn out from the shop leaving the district.

"What a sudden attitude changes, what do you think, Rita?" Estelle stated and looked at her side. She gasped. "R-Rita?"

"I don't hear anything." She chanted softly as deep blush formed on her cheeks. "I don't hear anything about closet."

"I guess Rita got some weird imagination in her head." Judith casually spoke and smiled to both young women. "Good morning. Today is sure something different than usual, I think." She closed the door and walked around the shop. She also smirked, as Rita was still motionless with soft chanter under her breath.

"Uh yeah." Estelle awkwardly chuckled and walked to the main counter. After Judith gone into changing room, she sighed. _I think both you and Rita got weird mind here_. She looked at the door. _I hope they are both okay. It seems Flynn remember something about Yuri. Well, they are best friend after all._

* * *

Yuri released his grasp on Flynn's arm when they reached at the middle of the largest bridge of lower quarter. He never bothered to turn around and looked at the blonde.

"Tell me about the closet." Yuri muttered as his gaze focused on the bridge grey floor.

Flynn blinked and stared at Yuri's back. He shrugged and looked at the water. "When we were young, you always came at my place and we did play together for all day. One day, I suggested that we should play hide and seek and I was the 'it'. I don't remember much but it took quite long time to find you, then I asked my mother…"

"Stop, Flynn."

"Yuri?"

"It's enough." The raven sighed and turned around. "So, you finally remember who I am and your mother." He smirked. _I don't want to hear those story again._

"Yeah and about that," Flynn closed his eyes and formed a knuckle on his right hand, "Why didn't you talk to me at the store?"

"I did recognize you but I can't do what I should do."

"Why?"

"I don't want to restrain your mind to remember me."

"I am sorry for being a burden for you these past few months."

"Don't be, I don't even laid any fingers on you after that accident." Yuri crossed his arms. "I just saw you once or two but after that no more. Well we all know that you are recovered and we continued with our life just like usual." He closed his eyes. _It was hard back then, for you unable to remember your late mother and me and with those blank gazes, I couldn't stay near to you, I depended on Estelle for the whole time until today. I am sorry Flynn for my selfishness._

"Then we met at that store." Flynn stated the obvious.

Yuri shrugged. "Part timer."

"Yeah, part timer." Flynn nodded.

"You are still with imperial guards?"

"Yes, I am one of the captains right now."

"What? For what you do the part time job there? Do you have so much free time on your hand since you are…"

"I am not doing it because of free time. I must do it and you no need to know about it." Flynn firmly stated avoiding any outburst coming from the raven. _I cannot let any civilian being involved in this. Why they accept Yuri to work there, I don't know. It might be able to be use as our camouflage but using a civilian is still dangerous._

"Yeah, yeah like I care so much about it." Yuri snorted and slowly patted Flynn's left shoulder using his right hand. "It is nice to have a talk with you like this again."

Flynn quickly pulled Yuri into a tight hug.

"I miss you, Yuri Lowell. A lot."

Yuri stiffened at sudden action from the blonde smiled slightly. "Welcome back, Flynn Scifo." He closed his eyes and nodded. "Welcome back." He hugged back and slowly patted his best friend head and back.

* * *

Estelle was quickly tagging along behind the raven baker as soon as he stepped into the shop. Yuri ignored the pink haired woman multiple questions regarding earlier event, just raising his eyebrows when he looked at the sudden weird behavior coming from Rita. He also noted sly smile coming from the Krityan woman and quickly brushed it off. He swiftly moved around the shop avoiding some customer and both busy Karol and Raven whom in charged as waiter for today even though the latter was just simply to spend his time in the shop only. Estelle was still behind him when he reached men changing room. He softly groaned and turning around, facing her.

"Okay, one only. What do you want to know?" Yuri crossed his arms.

"Uh, let me think for a while." Estelle placed a finger on her chin and she stared the raven.

"I am not having a time privilege right now. The customers are keep coming."

"W-Wait! I got one. Does Flynn remember you just like before? Did you two hug each other at the bridge earlier?"

"Hey that is two questions and how come you know that we hugged each other?"

_Got it!_ Estelle quickly clasped her hands and sent a puppy look to Yuri. "Just answer one, please? The first one only."

"Fine, fine. He did remember his late mother and me. I somewhat glad, hearing those story coming out from his mouth." Yuri smiled a bit as he relaxingly leaned to the doorframe.

"What story?"

"One only and you don't answer my question."

"Ah about that, Raven told us what he saw when he was on his way to here. I just want to confirm it with you and you did."

Yuri quickly searched for Raven and found the latter was grinning to him. "That old man…"

"Well, I got a lot of questions but those can wait. You should change fast and do your work quickly. The customers are keep coming you know."

Yuri scanned around and stopped at rigid Rita. "Yeah, yeah and I can see that and what is the matter with Rita? She is acting weird."

"Rita?" Estelle quickly looked at the brunette and shrugged. "Um, you might don't want to know about it. Just hurry."

"Fine." Yuri quickly went into the changing room and closed the door. "At least I can find some peace for tonight. No Flynn no everyone."

* * *

Yuri was arranging some new stock of fresh eggs on the shelves when the door opened. _Man, a customer…_

"Welcome to…Flynn? I thought you were not coming tonight." Yuri slowly stood up and looked at the blonde.

Flynn quickly walked to the paying counter and retrieved his uniform. "Sorry I am late. I just cancel my day off. Didn't Hisca tell you anything?"

"No." Yuri looked at a carton of egg in his hand. _She didn't tell me anything when I arrived except there is something wrong with her. She looks more serious today or is she another person today?_

"Well just continue with your job, I am going to meet her for a while." Flynn quickly left the counter and walked to the small office at the back of the shop.

Yuri shrugged and crouched again. "Yeah, yeah…"

"And Yuri?"

"What?"

"Don't what me, I found the entrance is quite dusty. Go and sweep the floor when you are done here."

Yuri stared at the shop entrance. "But I just sweep it before you came in…Flynn? Hey?" He looked around and found no one. "Damn it Flynn!"

A carton of egg crushed in his hand.

"Crap…what I am going to do with this?"

**Ooh…poor eggs…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Somehow I feel like I'm writing a crappy and twisted story and it is the truth. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline only.**

**Part Time Chapter 4: Strawberry Ice Cream**

Yuri left the shop with a plastic bag containing several safe eggs from the same carton he crushed earlier. Flynn stared his so newly remembered friend and shrugged as the raven slowly disappeared through streets. He went into the shop and looked at their manager.

"Tell me now, why you hired him as part time worker here." He carefully asked while eyeing the orange haired woman expression.

"You are so eager about this huh, Flynn?" Hisca folded her arms and sighed, "He is a good worker and a good camouflage for us. He is a nice replacement in case when you are not around too."

"Just like what I thought this morning." Flynn muttered softly while placing a hand under his chin. He was staring at the rack where Yuri had arranged new stock. The eggs were placed in tidy manner while canned food also in nice arrangement. _He really did a good job and I must admit it of course._

Hisca scratched her head as she saw the blonde wasn't convinced with her. "We need someone around to work here as a way of avoiding any suspicion coming from the residence here. You shouldn't worry too much Flynn. Just focus on your position and your team."

Flynn nodded. "I know."

"By the way, did you remember anything? It looks like you talk to him like someone you know long time ago." Hisca already walked around the shop and stopped behind the counter. She looked at the blonde. "The way you two in a conversation are far beyond than a senior and junior talk."

"I did, but not much. He was my childhood friend and I still felt something is not right there, like there is more between us." Flynn softly replied the young woman. He stared to the floor and inaudible sigh escaped his mouth. _There is something more, I believe that. Yuri is someone I know more than just childhood friend is. _

"Just take it slow. It will come to you one day." Hisca patted one of Flynn's shoulders and smiled a bit.

"Sure, thanks." The blonde smiled.

"You are welcome."

Hisca left the blonde and pushed the door connected to the office. She glanced to Flynn again and stepped into the room before closed the door. She sighed. "I really want to tell him there is another point why we took that man working here." She sighed again, "Well, it can wait I think, but to learn that they did know each other might give us some little hard time."

"It is and I bet Yuri will not happy with the news that we are observing on him."

"You are right, Chastel." Hisca walked to her twin and sat in front of her. "So what do you think, when you went out earlier. I mean when Yuri came to work."

"He looks like he doesn't know anything. It seems that he was clueless about his surrounding at all. I hope I was wrong but that's it." Chastel sighed and stared at the ceiling. "He even doesn't realize that we are different person." She smiled at her twin sister and they chuckled.

* * *

The street was dark and there were only few street lamps were switched on. Yuri carefully took his step and slightly hummed on his way. He looked down to his hand, which held the eggs.

"What I should do with this?" He groaned and rubbed his hair. After a few steps, he stopped in front of the inn and tavern at the lower quarter before he climbed the stairs. "Is it this late? The tavern is quiet and it is weird. I don't think they are closed already." He shrugged and pulled a bunch of keys from his trouser pocket. After done selecting the key and unlocking the door, he stepped into the room quickly switching on the lamp.

Yuri lazily landed himself on his single bed in the room and groaned a bit. He stared up the light source in the room and slowly sat up on his bed.

"Flynn is total different person even though he remembers." He murmured and closed his eyes.

A whine sound heard and Yuri tilted his head and looked at the pooch beside his bed. He smiled. "Hey, Repede, welcome home and sorry disturb your sleep." After ensuring the pooch had calmed down, he shrugged on his bed and pulled both of his legs to his chest. He rested his head on his knees and sighed as he stared out to the dark sky from single window in his room.

"It seems that we are starting from zero now. It doesn't look like he will remember anything soon."

* * *

Estelle was wiping the table when the bell chimed and the door opened. She quickly looked at the door and smiled brightly inviting the customer to their shop.

"Flynn! It is nice to see you again." She happily greeted while clasping her hands with wiping cloth in between. "You look nice in that outfit. I mean your uniform; it made you look like a knight."

"It is nice to meet you too and basically the guard also a part of imperial knights just our rank is much lower than them. They also work outside from the capital while us working here inside protecting the citizen. I believe today is a busy day." Flynn humbly greeted the young woman and looked around the shop spotting several full tables with customers. He also nodded slightly when his gaze met Judith and Rita. He raised his brows when the latter quickly avoiding his gaze. _What is the matter with her? Did I have something on my face?_ He rubbed his cheeks.

The pink haired waitress squeezed the cloth in her hands and looked around. She chuckled softly. "This is just an average day for us. Weekend is our day. There are double amount of customers coming here and we need to open some tables outside." She looked at the big window beside the door and smiled.

"I see no wonder Yuri is never taking the weekend to work at the store." Flynn muttered softly while crossing his arms over his chest. _So, he works here on weekend too._

Estelle glanced at Flynn before focusing on her task again. "Talking about him, he is just only taking half day for weekend." She casually stated. "He got something else to do and we never bothered much as he always prepared enough for our customers."

"Oh?" Flynn nodded. _I learn something new about him today._

Estelle scanned around the shop and smiled warmly at any customer who looked at her. She looked at Flynn. "Why don't you have some talk with him? He is taking his break right now."

"Where I can meet him?"

"In the kitchen of course. He is never coming out to the front even there are some request from our customers." Estelle sighed at the last part and took the cloth with water sprayer before walking to the back part of the shop. She stopped in the middle and looked at the blonde. "Follow me. I will show you the place."

"Is this okay with you? I mean to disturb you guys here." Flynn muttered softly as he scanned his surrounding again noticing busy Judith and Rita.

The pink haired waitress patted the blonde shoulder. "Stop being so strict for once just come with me. I bet Yuri is happy to see you around."

"He is?" Flynn raised his eyebrows and looked at the kitchen entrance with interest.

"Yes, well you two are best friend, right?" Estelle quickly reasoned with a smile. _I know you are more than that. _

"Wait, Estellise." Flynn halted the pink haired waitress for going further.

"Mm?"

"Best friend? Yuri and me?"

"Yes, wait a moment, you don't remember it?" Estelle eyed Flynn with curious gaze. She sometimes looked at Judith and Rita.

"I remember he is being my childhood friend but best friend…I don't know." Flynn sighed. "I just remember a bit only about him." His gaze focused on the cream coloured floor. _I really want to talk with him now. I want to know our true nature, what is he to me and is me to him._ He looked up the pinkette. "I want to talk with him so I can remember more. I think there is more something between us than childhood friend only."

"I see." Estelle nodded and looked at Judith and Rita. All of them changed their gaze and shrugged. The pink haired waitress released a soft sigh. _This is no good, no wonder Yuri didn't talk much about Flynn when I asked yesterday. I though he must be the happiest man in Terca Lumireis as Flynn got his memories back. He just got some piece of it only. I feel very sorry for both of them._

"Ah well, we should go now or Yuri's rest time will be over soon."

"Alright, please show me the way, Estellise."

* * *

Yuri was having strawberry ice cream with whipped cream and sprinkled chocolate rice on the top when Estelle and Flynn entered the kitchen. Both of the newcomers stared at the baker's silent treatment. Estelle stepped forward and stopped behind the raven. She slapped her forehead.

"Yuri! How many times I told you, don't have ice cream for your breakfast or you will get sick." She quickly scolded.

"What's wrong with having these? Beside I make this by my own self. I don't bug Rita or Judy to prepare this for me." Yuri waved his hand with a spoon and turned around. He stifled as he saw someone else behind Estelle. "Hey, Flynn…nice to see you." His gaze scanned down the outfit on the blonde. Flynn was wearing his imperial guard uniform, which consist of greenish blue colour vest, black trouser, a pair of steel hand gauntlets and boots and a tunic.

"Hi?" Flynn raised his hand and smiled a bit.

"Don't be so stiff you two." Estelle pushed Flynn to Yuri and walked to the entrance. "Have a nice chit chat then. See you two later."

"Yeah, yeah." Yuri scooped a spoonful of ice cream and ate it. He looked at Flynn who was staring at his half-eaten cold dessert. "Do you want some?" He offered.

"No, it's okay. I had my breakfast already."

Yuri nodded while eating another spoonful. "What are you doing here?"

"I am done with my patrol when I decided to stop here."

"Oh."

"Yuri."

Yuri stopped his hand from scooping another spoonful of ice cream. He felt some of his hair on his back neck rose from the tone coming out from Flynn. He placed down the spoon and slowly changed his gaze to the blonde who already helped himself in front of him. _I don't like this tone. He is always using this tone when he wants to talk on something. Something serious._

"Yes?" He tried to make his voice casual as possible. "What is it?"

"Tell me."

"Mm? What do you want to know?" Yuri leaned in the chair and stared at Flynn with bored gaze. _What is in his mind?_

"…Um…" Flynn looked at his side. _How I should start on this?_

"Spit it out already, I am busy you know."

"You really like those?" Flynn pointed to the nearly melted strawberry ice cream.

Yuri blinked and his gaze followed Flynn's hand. He shouted, "Dammit! It is already this melt?" He quickly took his spoon and ate everything in the bowl within seconds.

"Wow, what a scene. You always eat that fast?"

"Shut up." Yuri wiped out his mouth using back of his hand and collected everything into the empty bowl. He already stood up when he felt someone was holding his arm. "What do you want now?"

Flynn stood up and looked straight at Yuri's face. "There is something on your cheek. Let me…" He pulled a handkerchief and wiped the baker's cheek.

Yuri's eyes widen at the sudden treatment he got, quickly pushing Flynn's hand away. "Whoa, whoa I can clean it myself." He quickly walked to the sink and placed in everything. He pulled the tap and slowly washed the bowl. "Thanks anyway." He muttered softly. _What was that? Why he act like that? What the hell was that? He don't remembers everything yet he acts like he…he…argh dammit Flynn!_

"You are welcome." Flynn kept his handkerchief in his pocket. He then eyed Yuri's movements, from washing the dishes until drying it on the rack nearby. He sat down on the same chair he occupied earlier and looked at the empty table. "Yuri, could you spare some moment this evening?"

"Huh?"

"I want to ask something."

"Just ask now, I don't have any patience to stay clueless until this evening." Yuri turned around while wiping out his hands. "Something is bothering you."

"It bothers you too."

"What?"

"Tell me now, Yuri. What are us before I am losing my memories?"

The damp cloth fell down on the floor from Yuri's hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Double update! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline only.**

**Part Time Chapter 5: Talk, Talk and Talk Again**

The clock ticked a water drop from the pipe dropped and soft wind blew in from opened windows. No one opened their mouth as their gaze was staring onto each other. The guard had a sharp, deep gaze, which could silently eat everything in his sight. Meanwhile the baker had same emotionless expression just like before the cloth fell from his hand.

"On second thought, I think I will manage some time for you this evening." Yuri casually spoke after a few moments of silent between him and the blonde guard. He also crouched down and picked up the cloth from the floor.

"Are you trying to run away?" Flynn firmly asked making the raven flinched a bit.

"…my rest time is over." Yuri took his apron from his chair and wore it. He carefully tied it on his waist.

"You are avoiding my question." The guard pressed on the situation making the raven uncomfortable.

"I will tell you but not now."

"Why? You need to consider things?"

"No, there is no need any consideration."

"Then? Tell me now; what are us before I lost everything on you."

"I won't."

"You are so stubborn, Yuri."

"I'm stubborn; you got any problem with that?" Yuri groaned.

Flynn grunted and scratched his head. "What I am should say when we are in this situation?"

"I don't know." Ignoring Flynn, Yuri walked to the working table.

"Yuri!" The blonde quickly grabbed one of the baker's arms.

Yuri immediately snapped and released the grasp. "Don't touch and yell at me!"

Flynn stopped. His lips trembled slightly as something flashed in his mind.

* * *

"_Don't touch and yell at me!"_

"_Yuri!"_

"_I don't want to meet you. Not at this time around. Just…we both need to cool off or something like that. Somehow you act like a mother too much! It's suffocating."_

"_You don't understand. You are in danger!"_

"_What kind of danger? I know that I'm always a nuisance for your troops and others but I don't think that I made up some enemies."_

"_You don't make up them; they are really coming for you!"_

"_Who are they?"_

"_I can't tell you."_

"_Flynn! Watch out!"_

* * *

"Hey! Flynn!"

"…"

"Hello? Flynn?"

"Huh? Yuri? What, what happened?"

"That was my question." Yuri bitterly stated and looked at the blonde again. "You are zoning out for a moment."

"I'm sorry." Flynn muttered softly and rubbed his head. _What was that? Is that some kind of my memories and why it is sounded serious?_

"And you are doing it again." Yuri casually stated and washed his hands.

"Something came into my mind and as you say earlier, what time you are done with your work? I will come later and we will continue this."

Yuri fidgeted and quickly covering it. "The shop will close at five, thirty minutes after that we all will be going back to our home."

"I understand and thank you." Flynn nodded and quickly left the kitchen.

Yuri stopped from his work. "Thanks for what? Whatever." He continued his work again and slowly stopped. "This evening, huh?"

* * *

Flynn ended his writing when there was knock on his door. He placed down his writing material and looked at the door. "Please, come in."

The door opened and a fully armored guard stepped into the room.

"Sir, I'm here at your request." The guard bowed slightly.

"Sodia, please have a sit." Flynn stood up from his work place and escorted the newcomer in his room to another area which composed with a set of sofa and tea table.

Sodia remain static. "I'm afraid I can't, Sir."

"I just need someone to talk with about something. Please don't act so formal right now."

The guard hesitated and shrugged. After a few moments, she slowly followed her superior and sat down across him.

Knowing that Sodia is slowly getting comfortable with the surrounding and situation, Flynn softly faked a cough. The orange haired woman focused at the blonde.

"Do you know, Yuri Lowell?"

Sodia stiffened at the name and slowly nodded knowing that Flynn was observing. "Yes, I know him, the one who always making troubles to us the guards and the knights too." She explained and looked away. "I don't really like him very much personally." She added at much lower tone.

"Anything else you know about him?"

"I'm afraid not. I just remember him as the trouble maker and no more than that but…"

"But what? Tell me everything you know about this Yuri person now." Flynn quickly asked.

Sodia hesitated once again. "I don't remember well but before that accident happened; you are the one who bugging him all the time. Bugging is not the right word and I thought it was weird but then things happened and it remains unknown for me to understand the logic from your act."

"I see…" Flynn nodded and started to remember the earlier image. _So I acting caring too much like a mother would do to his child. What exactly I did I don't really get it and he is in danger too. I wonder who his enemy is but then he never really made any of them._

"Excuse me, Sir. Do you remember him or anything?" Sodia carefully interrupted Flynn from his thought.

Flynn sighed softly. "I'm afraid not much than I can and Sodia please keeps this conversation just between you and me only."

"Yes, Sir. I understand."

"One more thing, what exactly happened at that time?"

"What time, Sir?" Sodia softly asked since she was aware with the way the question lead to. _Please don't ask more Sir. I'm afraid that I can't answer everything. For your sake I must do that! That Lowell guy is not worth for you losing life for._

"Everything you know about that day. The day I was nearly lost my life." Flynn pressed on the subject and his eyes sternly focused at his subordinate.

* * *

Yuri was leaning at the shop's wall when Flynn approached the building. The shop already closed and there was no else except the raven in front of it. Flynn stopped in front of Yuri and patted the latter shoulder slightly.

"Sorry that I'm late."

Yuri slowly opened his eyes. "Yeah whatever, so what do you want to talk about now?"

"Just answer my previous question."

"Fine." Yuri shrugged with indifferent expression. He slowly raised his hands, cupping each Flynn cheeks and decreasing their gaps. It ended with a short kiss and Yuri released his hands.

Looking away, Yuri muttered softly. "That is us before you lost everything on me. We are more than just best friends." The raven closed his eyes and walked away. "I guess that answered your question. See you later, tonight."

Flynn slowly touched his lips and released shudder breath. "Yuri…"

* * *

Estelle was reading a book in her room when a knock landed from her door. She quickly placed down the book on her lap.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Lady Estellise but can I have some talk with you for a moment?"

"No it's okay, sure let's meet at the middle garden."

"Thank you, Lady Estellise." Flynn quickly left the unopened door.

Estelle blinked and starting to think. "Flynn wants to talk about something, I wonder what it is…and he is never coming here before and this is the first time. It must be something important." She muttered softly while changing her clothes but after a while she stopped her movement. "I bet it is about Yuri."

"I'm sorry for taking time coming here." Estelle apologized and looked at Flynn. "So, what is the thing you want to talk about?"

"It's about the accident a year ago."

"Ah, I see." Estelle quickly averted her gaze to nearby flowerbed. _I thought he wants to ask about Yuri but then I'm wrong. Why he want to ask about that day?_

"Sodia told me everything she knew and I felt something off from her story."

Estelle nodded. _So, he had a talk with Sodia and now it's my turn? What should I say? Calm down Estellise, you must learn everything first before opening your mouth._

"From what I learned, after a few days of searching I was founded at the outskirts of nearest forest with full of blood covering my body and I was alone." Flynn paused.

The pinkette fidgeted at the story and remained quiet. _No, you are not alone. There was someone else with you. It was Yuri and he is badly injured with you as well but there was something weird about him. Sodia must be mistaken about you are alone because she never saw Yuri together with you._

The blonde took a deep breath. "The blood was just too much on me but my only injuries were just a few cuts here and there."

Estelle shrugged. _Yeah, you were mainly mentally broken not physical injuries but those injuries were fatal until Yuri did something. Apparently he got the same power as mine but it much stronger I could say. That was the first and last time I see him doing that and I did ask him about it but he doesn't remember anything at all. It bothers me a lot but I just let it slip for now and he also made us quiet about himself when we learned that you lost your memories._

"Apparently I was losing my memories about important people in my life instead of minor injuries. There must be someone else other than me when that accident happened." Flynn ended the story and looked at the pinkette. "And I think it was Yuri."

Estelle's breath hitched and she quickly covering her face with her hands. "Then, what do you want to know now? I can help one or two things."

"I know you are the one who tended all my injuries and you must know one or two things about that accident. Is my guessing is true that Yuri was with me together at that time?"

Estelle nodded. "Yes and it was Raven who found both of you unconscious there."

Flynn snorted softly. "I knew it that he was there too."

"Flynn?"

"Yes, Lady Estellise."

"You remember everything now?"

"No, not really." The blonde groaned softly. "There was a few image came to me and I starting to figure out from that but then it still remain mysterious. I don't know who was attacking us that time." He nodded. _I know there is something weird in those memories. I know who the one after Yuri is and that person must be the one who attack on us but now I don't know who!_

Estelle shrugged. _Indeed, no evidence left on that place indicated that there was someone else other than both of them but then it might be the wild monsters out there. The case was closed just like that. The commandant didn't want to prolong the issues that time. Alexei wanted to protect the Imperial knights from any irresponsible statement that will came from the council._

"I'm sorry for not helping much. I also don't know how did that thing happened at the first place."

"It's okay, Lady Estellise. Thank you for bothering yourself with my assumption here."

"I don't mind, really. If you want someone to talk with just come and see me anytime."

"Thank you very much, Lady Estellise."

"And I wish for you not calling me that anytime soon."

Flynn chuckled softly and bowed before left to his room. Estelle stared at the empty hallway and shrugged. She turned herself to another hallway when a figure jumped out from the flowerbed.

"What?!" The pinkette startled.

"Yo, I heard everything, Estelle." Rita casually greeted and looked at the same empty hallway.

"Rita! Don't jump out like that, you scared me!"

"Sorry but that Flynn guy is really remembering something, right?"

"I think he is." Estelle replied Rita's question and left the garden with the brunette following her behind.

* * *

Yuri was staring out from his window and then looked at his hands.

"_Flynn! Watch out!" Yuri shouted and pushed the blonde night to his side. As the result he got stabbed on his shoulder with an arrow._

"_Yuri!" Flynn quickly crouched beside the injured raven. "Hey are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine with an arrow on my shoulder."_

"_This is not the time for any joke, Yuri!"_

"_I'm not joking!" Yuri quickly pulled the arrow with a grunt. "Damn it! That's hurt."_

"_I told you already that you are in danger."_

"_I don't recall that the arrow was for me. The aim is on you, Flynn."_

"…"

"_Tell me who is the person, Flynn."_

The knocked on the door making Yuri snapped out. He looked at the dark sky. _Who is coming here at time like this? I will be out soon for work._

"Yuri, it's me, Flynn."

The raven froze and groaned. _What else he want this time? Wait, he remembers my place?_


End file.
